Hellboy's Little Sister
by mrsKnitewolf
Summary: Hellboy's little sister is having dreams with a everyone's favorite Canadian. warning self pleasuring. Don't like don't read


An: I own nothing but HellKat.  
>Also warning self pleasuring. Don't like don't read<p>

an: Alright guys I see you reading PLEASE review thanks.

Hellboy's Little sister

Hellboy wondering what he was going to do about his Shorty problem. Admittedly she was 17, was very cat like, and the best back up he had ever had. They had to keep them together that is all there was to it. He would not allow them to take his baby sister away; Father would not have wanted that. Liz and Abe had been working over the director.

"HellKat where are you?"

"In the gym. They are going to make me leave aren't they Red? Make me go to that place in New York?" Kat asked hitting the bag as hard as she could.

"I won't let that happen baby-girl. Father would have wanted you to stay with me. I'm your family. Liz and Abe they are too. They won't let you go either." Hellboy said stepping into the gym. He watched as Kat pounded on a punching bag. He could tell she was not holding back.

"It will be ok kid. I'll take care of ya. Just like I always have." Red said quietly. He knew with her mutation that she could hear him easily.

Ever since Father was murdered, Kat had been hyper aggressive. _'Kat.'_

(Flashback)

Halloween night, Hellboy was just coming back from a successful mission, wanting nothing more than to grab a beer and watch TV. He was just getting out of the transport truck, when he saw a small bassinet that was sitting on at the back door of the complex.

"Hay Abe what the hell is that?" Hellboy said pointing at it with his cigar. Abe glanced over.

"May be a bomb. But, I feel hunger coming from the basket."

"I guess I had better take a look." Hellboy walked carefulness toward the basket. He bent down and uncovered just a part of the bundle inside. He found himself looking into the most beautiful blue-green eyes he had ever seen, next to Liz that is.

"Get Father; tell him we have a new baby."

(End Flashback)

"Baby-girl you belong here with your family even if they **try** split us up you will always be with your family. I don't care if I have to go with you."

Kat smiled weakly at her big red brother. "I miss father." She slowly sunk to the ground sobbing.

Hellboy cradled her against his chest for several minutes. She was up so much that she was hardly sleeping. He rocked her in the hopes she would fall sleep. After several minutes he felt the sobs stop and her breathing becoming normal. He looked up sadly to see Liz and Abe standing in the door of the gym.

"They think she should go just till she learns to control her powers." Liz said quietly. Hellboy nodded, as he sadly picked his beautiful baby sister up in his arms, carful to put her head against his left side.

* * *

><p>Logan woke panting and trying to cradle a body that was not there. He sat up realized that for once Marie was not in his bed and that if he did not get into a shower to relive himself he was going to explode. He got up quickly to get into the shower, but hissed at how much agony he was in. He made his way to bathroom, with his member throbbing with each step. After about a half a minute he had the shower running and hot. He stepped in, making sure every inch of him was wet, began to stroke himself hard. After a few minutes the first wave erupted forth in a hot white stream. He panted into his release, stroking harder and longer as he was still hard. By the time the second wave hit, all he could think about was the girl. <em>'I hope I never find this girl. I'll make sure she is mine, if I ever do.' <em>

* * *

><p>Kat woke panting and needing release. The man she had been with had said they were ferals. <em>'Gods he was hot and large.'<em> She panted, reach down and fingered herself till she was spent, thinking of the man so like herself. She smiled thinking how he had looked at her. She felt the urgency again and took herself over the edge till she fell asleep in a puddle of her own sweat.

* * *

><p>When Kat awoke again she rushed to the bathroom. She could smell him on her. He smelled of tobacco and leather. She knew if she did not get the smell off someone else would smell it.<p>

Kat stood under the water letting it wash the last smells of "Him" off her and down the drain. She missed the smell already. She could not help but wonder what had triggered such a powerful dream. The only possibility she could think of was that her grief for Father's passing had caused the need to create a dream lover to comfort herself.

_'Best get out and get to working out. I think I will talk to Liz about this.'_ She quickly got out and dried herself off and dressed.

She found Liz in her brother's room. Taking care of all the cats he has.

"Liz can I talk to you for a few minutes?" Kat asked twisting the bottom of her shirt. Liz looked up concerned for her little sister.

"Sure Kat. What do you want to talk about?"

"It's girl thing. Where is Red?"

"In the library, with Abe."

"Good." Kat down on her brother's bed and spilled about the whole dream, about him, and even with much embarrassment about the state she woke up in.

"So what do you think?" Liz blinked at her a few times, before speaking.

"I think you may need a B.O.B. That man could be strangers that you found attractive." Kat groaned at her. "Hay why don't we go look at the school's web site see how it is?"

"I don't want to go there." Kat hissed at Liz.

Liz looked sad; it was her only weapon against the feral female.

"Oh. Alright!" Kat huffed at her adopted sister.

* * *

><p>Logan was more on edge than normal. All he thought about was finding the girl, she was feral and his. He would not let anyone have her, no one else would be about to handle her. He tried desperately to concentrate on what the students were doing.<p>

"Logan what's a matter ya look kinda far away?" Rogue asked.

"Don't worry kid I fine." Logan hoped like hell that was true.

_;'Logan is everything ok? Rogue is right you are distracted.'_

_;'I'm fine Chuck.' _Logan thought back at the Professor. He had a stray though about how the girl had looked at him in the dream.

_;'Logan I was not aware you knew who HellKat was. I would keep the dream to yourself and act like it did not even happened. Her brother is a half demon.'_

_;'What? What do you mean demon?'_

_;'Come to my office after class and I will explain.' _

* * *

><p>Logan was about to knock when the Professor told him to come in. Logan entered the office and took a seat in front of the professor.<p>

"Logan the girl is called HellKat. Her father was the late Professor Broom. He was an expert in the occult. She has been trained is a similar fashion. Her brother is Hellboy, Pete's uncle."

"So she is Pete's aunt?"

"So to speak. She will be coming here to further her control of her powers."

"Who is Hellboy? I have never heard of him." Logan frowned.

"Hellboy first appeared in our world during the closing days of WWII. He was raised by Professor Broom. He is currently considered one of the world's top occultists. He is also a half demon, who choose to side with good." Charles looked at Logan to assess his reaction to the news.

"I'll have to speak with Pete. Are either one really dangerous?"

"Kat and Hellboy can both be lethal when necessary. Kat is closer to you in the lethal aspect."

"She is a feral right?" Logan shot an eyebrow up at the professor.

* * *

><p>"OMG that's him there in the back of the photo." Kat and Liz had been looking over some of the image of the school.<p>

"Wow. I see why you dreamed about him. He is a total hotty. Says his name is Logan."

"Wonder if I can get him alone? Hope the real Logan, lives up to the dream Logan."

"For your sanity, I hope so too."

"Hay I am not crazy. That's Abe." Kat said with a wide smile that Liz returned with a smirk.

* * *

><p>Logan found Pete with Kitty in the rec room. He watched for a few minutes before he walked up to where they were sitting. "Hay Pete you got a minute?"<p>

"Da, Logan." The big Russian said getting up and following Logan out to the back patio."How can I help you Logan?"

"You have an uncle living in New Jersey?"

"Da. Hellboy and his sister HellKat. Why do you ask?"

"Well HellKat will be coming here to get better control of her powers. I was wondering what she and her brother were like. Are they dangerous to the students?"

"Nyet! They help everyone. They fight very bad things; most do not even know are there."

"How did you end up related to them?"

"Grigori Rasputin, he brought my uncle into this world." Pete said with a frown, "HellKat came later." He said with a large grin.

"You like her huh?"

"Da. She is a good person. Funny, strong, and very smart, you could do worse than her for backup."

"She a feline feral?"

"Nyet, Kat for Katherine. She is feral like you. Bone claws, and the rest. You don't run across many female ferals. Why is that?"

"Most can't handle what we become. If they don't find a mate right away they lose it. You can guess the rest."

"It would be good for her to have someone to rely on, especially now with Professor Broom being gone." Pete said sadly.

"What was Professor Broom like?"

"Good man, good father. He was killed in the library doing research to catch Rasputin, when he came in with his assassin. Kat called him "Tick-Tock" Karl Kroenen. They eventually killed both men and the one woman working with them. The loss of Professor Broom has been devastating to Kat and Hellboy." Pete sniffed and tried with all his might to keep from crying. "I always liked Professor Broom."

Logan looked over to see Pete's eyes shining with unshed tears. "Sounds like a good man."

"I don't know if her coming here will help her at all."

"Why?" Logan asked wondering what was wrong with her.

"She has been pushing herself, almost too far. My uncle is worried about her. She pushes her physical training to the point where she is about ready to pass out. He thinks that if she changes her environment she will stop having nightmares."

"She feels responsible for the Professor's death." Logan stated.

"Da, she was there when it happened. She did not know till it was too late. She tried to kill "tick-tock" and Rasputin, but was sliced up in a way even you would not be able to get up for about 10-20 seconds. More than enough time to get away da?"

"Yeah. If they move quickly." Logan said lighting his cigar.

* * *

><p>After finishing drooling over Logan, Kat headed to the gym to work out. She stretched and started her 2 mile run around the gym.<p>

As she started her run she though back to the large feral, and his sad blue eyes. She was so involved in her thoughts that she finished her run, and was wrapping her hands for the punching bag. She shook her head and continued on.

_'Liz is right I should not obsess over this guy. He maybe real, but he probably has a girlfriend or is married. All the hot ones usually are.' _she chided herself, and then threw herself into her work out. She prayed that she would not dream.

* * *

><p>After Logan finished his cigar, he went and changed into his gear and headed for the danger room. If he was lucky the work out would let him sleep dreamlessly.<p>

Once he had showered, eaten, and changed for bed. He realized that it was somewhat early, he then turned on the TV and found the first hockey game he could find.

At some point he had dropped off into sleep. She was there again, this time she was sobbing. "It's my fault, it's my fault." she muttered rocking back and forth. Logan walked up sat next to her. He started to rub small circle on her bare back.

"Darlin' you could not have helped. Your father would not want you to be depressed like this. I am sure his is proud of you." Logan said not really sure why he was saying it to be begin with.

"I know who you are and we should try to stop this from happening anymore." Kat said dejectedly.

"Why? Not that I think we could. I like seeing you here." Logan said as he sat down beside his mate. _'God that's what she is. This is why we are having dreams together."_

"This is not reality. You probably have a girlfriend or wife waiting for you when you wake up." Kat said with some venom.

"Darlin', Kat, I have been alone for a long time. I have had one night stands, few girlfriends; I really don't know what I have been waiting for. It might be you." Logan said with a slight smile. Kat scoffed at him.

"Yeah right. They found me at the back entrance of the BPRD. If Red hadn't seen me in my basket I would be dead. My own parents didn't want me." Kat muttered into her arms. Logan heard every word.

"You in New Jersey?"

"Yeah why?"

"I want to come get you."

"It would be better if I came to you."

"Security is tight here."

"Security is tighter here. We are a secret government funded group. You're not." She said looking him dead in the eye. Logan leaned and kissed her passionately.

"You will be the death of me." He growled into her lips before continuing their kiss.

* * *

><p>The day being Saturday, Kat was able to get out of the building on her chopper. It had been a sweet 16 present from Father, Red and Abe. It had protective hex marks, and three slashes going down the tire guards, as well as the hard saddle bags. She had a destination in mind, with the location of the school firmly in mind she headed out to get her mate.<p>

The countryside was beautiful spring had come and everything was green and lush. He had asked that she not do anything about her need, he said it would make it better when they were together. It took all of her control not to speed dangerously to him.

It had surprised her that she had woke up with a ghost mate mark on her right shoulder. Something she would have to have him make real.

* * *

><p>Logan packed his saddle bag on his chopper, with a blanket and two changes in clothes. The rest they would pick up on the way to the spot he had picked out for them.<p>

With everything done early all he had to do was wait for her to get there. He hated waiting, Cyke was getting suspicious.

"So Logan I would have thought you would have been gone by now? Hot date waiting and all." Scott said very obviously trying to bait Logan.

"She is meeting me here."

"Oh, will you be introducing us to her?" The Professor asked on his way to the cafeteria.

"Not just yet. Don't know where it's going. First date." Charles nodded and continued on his way.

"That's great Logan. She must be something, if she has you worked up this much for a first date." Scott said was a genuine smile. Logan growled, Scott throw up his hands in a submissive gesture. "No, it's nice to see that you can be happy."

"Oh. Whatever Cyke." Logan said returning to watching the front gates for his "Date" to arrive. _'God, hope they don't freak with they find out she is my mate already.'_

"Logan, ya not goin' drive us to the mall today?" Rogue asked coming up and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Nah Darlin', my ears need a break from all the squealing." Logan said absently, the majority of his attention on the front gate still.

"Wow, Logan, Scott's right she must be something to get you focused on her like this. When do we get to meet her?" Jean said teasingly.

"I'll let you know when I'm ready to introduce her to you." Logan said gruffly, not like all the attention he was getting about Kat.

"Date? Who you dating shug'?" Rogue asked looking surprised he had not told her.

"No one anyone here knows. I will tell you about her later." Logan said, just as the sound of a Harley pulled up to the gate. Logan snapped his head back toward the gate to see his mate beckoning him to come and join her.

"She is not shy is she? Looks like she is challenging you to come and get her, Logan." Jean said with a chuckle.

"Logan?" Jean said looking around to see the Canadian feral running for the garage.

Scott shook his head, Jean looked surprised and Rogue looked on sadly as they watched Logan take off toward the gate on his own Harley.

* * *

><p>An: This is my first one shot. R&amp;R welcome constructive post only please. ^,,^<p> 


End file.
